


Room 302

by HotGlueGun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Themes, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Infidelity, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGlueGun/pseuds/HotGlueGun
Summary: Mercy runs into an old colleague out of town and makes a mistake.





	Room 302

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I've ever wrote. Its pretty much the first thing I've wrote in years, since school I think. I hope the writing isn't too rusty.

Angela Ziegler was many things. A world renowned doctor. A famous hero. A defender of peace. Winner of two Nobel prizes for medicine. She had spent her life fighting for the downtrodden and healing the injured. She found her life's work and joy in helping others. 

Two things she had always thought she was was a good person and a good wife. Right now, she was doubting both of these things. 

Currently she was in Paris after having been invited to a conference on new medicines. Many of the worlds leading minds were here, working together for a brighter future. She had been given a honored place and was invited to speak. A cursory glance through the guest list had informed her she knew many who would be attending. Colleagues old and new. She had been looking forward to her few days here. She had parted from her doting, loving wife who herself often traveled a lot. 

The first day had pasted without a hitch. She had talked and taught and learned and had fun. She had been a key speaker on nano tech and had revealed in seeing fellow doctors and researchers eyes widen in delight. After she had celebrated with friends she hadn't seen in years. The day after was much the same.

The third of the four day conference, today, was when it all went bad. Angela had ran into another old colleague, only this time, one she had wished she had never laid eyes on again. 

The tall striking figure of Moira O'Deorain appeared before Angela as she and several other crowed a small display of robotic surgeons. "Darling." She drawled. "Long time no see." Her lilting accent always did wonderful, terrible things to Angela's heart. 

Angela's eyes turned hard and her lip curled. "O'Deorain. What are you doing here? I doubt disgraced scientists were invited." Scorn evident in the pacifists tone. It had been years since Angela had laid eyes on her old lab partner. She had only seen her occasionly after Overwatchs disbandment A small, dark part of her had quietly hoped she had died. Moira lips quirked in her arrogant smirk. "Maybe not. But they would invite a celebrated member of Oasis, wouldn't they?" 

Angela arched a brow. "You work for Oasis? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. They too lack any empathy or morals. Do me a favor and don't come near me here again." 

Moira chuckled. "As you wish, darling." 

And to Angela's surprise, Moira did stay out of her way. Often they would end up in the same room or debate, and Angela couldn't help but glance at Moira out of the side of her eye. She had aged gracefully. Everytime Moira caught her eye Angela scowled at her and tore her gaze away

It wasn't until the day was wrapping up that Moira approached her again. "There was many interesting things here today, huh Angela?"

"For you to twist into horrible experiments?" she snapped.

Moira grinned. "I'm not evil darling. I just like results."

"My work will never come from the detriment of others."

"Yes. We have rehashed this argument a hundred times over. Which room are you staying in?" 

"What?"

"Room, darling. Shall I write it out?" 

"I..." Angela trailed off. Moira arched a brow. 

Don't tell her. Don't tell her. Don't tell her. Don't tell- "Room 302." Angela took a deep breath

Moira pressed in close to her and Angela sucked in a breath, her scent washing over the blonde with a flood of accompanying memories. Long hours working together in a lab, making breakthroughs. Celebratory nights out in bars. Heated arguments over morals and testing. Passionate, overwhelming fucking. She whispered so close to her ear than Angela had no choice but to shiver."I'll stop by your room tonight darling. We can... talk." She then had the nerve to dart out her tongue and lick breifly at the shell of her ear. Angela just barely managed to hold in a whimper in front of her colleagues. She glared daggers at the retreating gingers back. 

A few hours later found Angela sitting on her bed and staring at her wall with clenched hands. It was obvious what Moira had wanted even before she had licked her ear. For many years through Overwatch Angela and Moira has slept together. But thats all it was. Neither of them wanted more than that, they carried too much disdain for one another. But they couldn't deny the spark between them completely. 

I'm not going to answer the door. She thought. I'm not. And yet, when she heard the knock she found herself standing from the bed. "I'm not going to answer that. No way. She found herself crossing the hotel room and stopping before the door. What am I doing? Just stop please. No. Her hand reached out and opened the door. She stepped aside and let Moira in. 

Moira shed her coat and neatly folded in over a chair, stood back and raked her eyes slowly over every inch of Angela, who stood there feeling like a piece of meat, and tried to ignore the increase in her heart rate. "What are you doing here?" Angela demanded. 

Moira didn't respond. She just loosened her tie and undid the top few buttons of her white shirt, showing just a hint of delicious cleavage. Angela found her eyes lingering before she could return them to Moira's smirking face.

"I read about your new implant Angela. Quite impressive I must say, even for you." 

"What are you dong here?!"

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course. I'm here to fuck you silly, darling." 

Angela scoffed at her presumptuousness. "And what on Earth could possibly make you think that? I'm married, in case you forgotten. And I turned down your offer last time, didn't I?" 

"Oh yes. You and Amari had just started dating then, hadn't you?"

"And If I refused you when we had just got together, what makes you think I'd accept now that we're married?"

"The fact that you want it. I know you Angela. You might have fooled everybody else today with you glares at me and short comments, but I could read your expression. You chewed your lip everytime you looked at me. Every glare ended in a pair of bedroom eyes that were so obvious it was truly sad. You turned 'please fuck me' eyes to an new extreme. You might have even let me throw you over the desk right there in front of everyone. And you can't deny it, even now can you?"

Angela looked away with a sneer. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why did you answer the door. darling?" 

Angela blinked, and couldn't think of a response and ground her teeth. 

Moira's ever present smirk widened and she took bold steps forward till she stood right before her. "You know how we work Angela, just say no, and I'm gone. Like last time. Just say no."

Angela sneered at her. "Get out."

Moira laughed. "Thats not a 'no' darling." And she reached up suddenly and wrapped her hand in Angela's hair and tugged sharply. The doctor gasped in pain. "Your just as beautiful as the first day I laid eyes on you darling, all those years ago." And then she mashed her lips against Angela who gasped again. Angela tried desperately to ignore the shot of pure heat the went straight to her lower belly.

Angela didn't kiss her back She just stood there. But neither did she push her away. She just stood there and hated herself and hated Moira. Then Moira tugged on her hair again, even harder as her tongue licked along the blondes lower lip.

And that did it, crumbling whatever was left of Angela's resistance. She opened her mouth and accepted Moira's tongue as her arms wrapped around her, and she brushed her own tongue against hers. She moaned, much to her shame. Moira answered her moan with a growl and grabbed her hips, pulling her flush against her as their lips and tongues wrestled in a passionate, messy embrace. 

There was no skill or affection in the kiss by either of them. Just passion and want. They kissed so hard it nearly hurt and they clashed teeth, tongues just shoved in each others mouth. The blondes hands clenched at the back of Moira's tight shirt. The gingers hands dropped to Angela's bottom, giving her ass hard squeezes.

A wave of lust and want hit her like it hadn't in years. For a moment she felt young again, like a hormonal teenager. Blistering heat coiled in her core and her knees became weak and unsteady. Between her legs she was slick and needy already. She was throbbing so hard it ached. 

Moira's head dipped, and she placed searing kisses along her neck and nipped at her pounding pulse point. Angela could feel her teeth start to sink in. "N-No marks!" she managed to get out through the haze of pure lust. 

Moira growled but acquiesced, she took her frustration out by delivering a sharp hard slap on Angela's bottom who gasped in delight. 

The Irishwoman wasted no more time, dropping her hand and hiking Angel'as dress above her hips. Angela blushed despite herself, she could probably see how clearly aroused the Sweed was through her underwear. Her hands came back up pulled at her dress again, exposing her bare chest and Moira dived right in, suckling on a nipple and Angela's knees wobbled as did her voice. 

Moira dropped her hand and slipped it in her panties. Angela clutched at her nemesis so she wouldn't collapse from pleasure. Moira bit Angela's lower lip and growled again. "Your dripping for me Angela. Dripping." A shamelessly loud moan of need cried from her at the gingers tone and fingers. 

"Oh God!" Angela cried. How? How was she so close already, just at the first passing few touches. She couldn't remember the last time she was this aroused.

Moira's hands started to really work on her then, fingers working over her wet lips, her palm grounding into her painfully erect clit. 

"I want to hear you darling." Moira purred and Angela answered, letting her voice out to express her pleasure. 

She came hard and loud and messily. It was the hardest, most satisfying orgasm she can recall having in years. But it did nothing to slack her lust. If anything her orgasm only fed further fuel to the fire between her legs, she needed to cum again. 

Moira chuckled as Angela trembled in aftershock bliss and she pushed her back to fall on the bed. She then slowly undid the rest on her shirt and pulled down her form fitting slacks and peeled away her sticky underwear. She sat on the bed. "On the floor now darling, hands and knees."

Angela burned in shame but found herself doing as told. She felt a fresh wave of hate for the sick scientist, and dug her face between her legs and feasted on her wet folds. They both moaned at the contact. Moira held her by a painful grip in her hair and Angela greedily ate her out, she couldn't get enough of her taste.

Moira came with a heaved breath and stuttered laughter, much less dramatic than Angela's finish. 

Before she knew it she was pinned beneath Moira and they were both completely nude. Her tongue was in Moira's ear and Moira had three fingers buried in her and Angela physicaly couldn't spread her legs further. 

Her hips needily worked to buck up into the thrusts, and the fingers curled just so. Her hands bunched up the sheets as her voice filled the room, her volume was probably disturbing the whole floor and it thrilled her. 

"Thats it darling, ride my fingers. I bet you haven't been this wet since the last time I touched you."

"Fuck!" Angela cried. "Its so good!"

Moira's thumb flicked over her button and Angela's whole body twitched. "Who owns this pussy?"

Angela shut her eyes and shook her head. Her thumb pressed in again. "Who? Tell me, and I'll let you finish." 

She didn't want to respond. She truly didn't. She didn't even want to be here, to be doing this. Both her head and heart said no. But her treacherous, hungry pussy was in control right now. "Y-Yours!" Angela cried loudly. "My pussy belongs to you!"

And with that Moira crooked her fingers in the right way and pressed her clit and Angela exploded again, her orgasm blowing her mind.

Moira repositioned herself over her and pressed in with her hips and there slick centers pressed together. Angela cried out, over-stimulation and pleasure bringing her right back in. 

Moira moved her hips tirelessly , mashing their lips and pressing their clits, she made low grunts and growls. Before too long Angela's hips started to work in tandem, wringing out even more pleasure, and driving Moira wild.

Her voice was starting to match Angela's. They shifted to beside one another, rutting. Moira's long nails tore down Angela's back enticing and a sound of equal pain and pleasure from her. She didn't care in the moment about how she would explain away the marks to her wife, it felt too good.

Her hands wrapped around Angela's throat and squeezed hard, cutting off her air supply and her clit twitched in excited response. Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler found she wanted no mercy in the moment. Only exquisite pain and for this night to never end. Fareeha would never choke her with such reckless abandon, such uncaring glee. She cared about her too much and was too kind a person.

"Your going to call out my name as you finish, darling." Moira moaned. Angela's eyes were starting roll in her head at the lack of oxygen and it was racing her to the finish.  
Moira then loosened her grip just enough for if Angela tried she could suck in breaths but the pressure there still excited her. 

She looked up into her mismatched beautiful eyes. She didn't want to betray Fareeha in such a way. Your betraying her right now. She thought. Not only are you weak, but a coward too. And so she obeyed. When Moira said 'Now!' Angela came and screamed Moira's name in mindless bliss. 

Hearing her name being cried in pure bliss from the married woman sent a sadistic thrill through Moira so strong it pushed her over the edge and she came too. 

They lay beside one another for a moment after, cathcing their breaths. Then Moira, not even sparing her a glance, got up. 

"I hate you." Angela hissed as Moira pulled up her pants with a chuckle. 

The Irishwoman's smirk became even more gleeful. "Of course you do, darling." she said in a voice dripping in condescension. "Till next time, Angela."

She left and Angela sat on the messed bed, twisting her ring about her finger, hating herself with a passion she had never felt before. When guilty and self-pitying tears sprang to her eyes she hugged herself and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one horny sitting so its probably full of mistakes. I have to admit I wasn't all that happy with how it turned out. It could have been better, but like I said I'm super rusty.
> 
> And on the chance people read this and comment I should say no, I don't endorse cheating. I've been cheated on. IRL its one of the worst things. But this is fiction. A fanfic about a non-canon ship featuring fictional characters. And in fiction I think it can be hot. And no I'm not anti pharamercy. I'm not even that big a fan of Moicy. It was just an idea that kinda excited me. Gave me the tingles hehe


End file.
